When a photoelectric hybrid substrate is formed, adjustment is performed among a plurality of lenses.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-031138 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-243867.